Shining Ray
by soul-maka-kid98
Summary: "Miku merely smiled at him."12 years ago, you made a promise. Even now, I feel no pain, thanks to you. I'm glad at least I can go in peace." It hurt, it hurt so badly. If only she could close her eyes, it'd all end..." MikuxLen,deathfic.


**Hello everyone! Just a short foreword from the author ^^ **

**This was originally supposed to be in my other story, "'Till We Meet Again", but I took it out. I wanted to write this kind of scenario so I figured I'd just make another short story, one shot in a sense.**

**Yes, this is a deathfic. It's a bit depressing in a sense I guess, I cried when writing it XD I hope you enjoy!**

"Watch me Len! I'll climb to that branch!" A young teal haired girl climbed higher up the tall redwood tree, the sun shining down on the gorgeous blue skied day with small scattered fluffy clouds.

The short blonde haired boy shielded his eyes from the harsh sun above as he watched the girl climb higher and higher. He was actually very worried about her; she had always been quite anemic at times. She might have an attack, and at the height she was at, she could get seriously hurt.

As she continued climbing though, she felt fine. Her hands got dirty from the bark of the tree, and her knee scraped on a branch that was poking out, yet she trudged on. Seeing the branch she had proclaimed she would climb to, a feeling of victory and pride surged through her.

With all the strength in her 6 year old body, the young Miku grabbed on and raised herself up with"oomph".

She then proceeded to sit down on the branch, gleaming with pride. Len's smile widened and he cheered. Miku began laughing when a small crunch caused her to stop. She froze and her eyes widened. Within seconds, the weak branch gave and it and Miku fell a good 6 feet to the warm grass.

Instinctively, Miku held her arms out to break the fall. A disgruntling crack was heard and Miku tumbled a bit before coming to a halt.

She lied on the grass, not moving. Quickly Len scampered to her side, helping her sit up. She was crying like mad, her face red and her right arm held her left one, which was twisted at an ungodly angle.

She whimpered as she looked at it, even a 6 year old could tell the break was gruesome. Len quickly tried to help her up but her arm moved slightly causing her to scream out in pain. Len could only look at her with a gaze of complete distress and helplessness.

"Miku, I'm so sorry!" He cried in discontentment.

"No, no it's not your fault; I was the one who climbed the tree!" Miku protested, still crying.

"No! I swear, you'll never feel pain like this again because I'll be here! I swear it!" Len cried, his eyes were now brimming with tears.

Miku smiled lightly and let go of her left arm, no matter how painful it was to pat Len on the head.

"Daijobu!" Miku exclaimed. Having originally lived in Japan, every now and then Len would utter simple phrases like that. "I'm fine, see? And you made me feel a lot better already. Thank you!"

Len sat, shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. "Y-yeah!" he exclaimed happily, smiling at her.

Without a care in the world (minus Miku's broken arm) they sat for several moments, taking in the sun before they decided to go in to tell Meiko.

Of course, Len was the first to sign Miku's cast once it was put on. Holding it up, she smiled warmly at Len.

(12 Years Later)

She stared out the window, her eyes glazed over, not really looking, more of just having her eyes open in the direction. Her brain didn't process the trees, the sun; her skin didn't feel the lush breeze or the warmth of the rays of the sun beating down on her.

She was numb, whether the shock or the medicine had caused it was unknown to even her.

The heavy weight on her heart seemed to crush and squeeze in her chest. Memories of sitting in the sterile bed, crying her heart out night after night flashed and she shivered, now once again in control of her body.

There was no denying it, today was the day. Admitting it didn't help, it only suffocated her, taunting her that she couldn't do a thing about it. She was utterly helpless. She choked on a sob. The clock showed it was 9:25 AM, and visiting hours started at 9:30.

There was one and only one person that she especially wanted to see…Wanted to say goodbye to…

Yet again her head turned towards the window and everything faded away. It was like severe depression weighing down on her every second.

It was so scary to think of death…It was so eternal…To be gone forever…

A swift knock at the hardwood door broke her train of thought.

"Miss Miku? There are some people here to see you, but only one can come in at a time, please." A nurse said. Miku smiled and nodded and the nurse opened the door wider to reveal her group of friends.

After a small conversation between them, a boy of the age of 18 was pushed ahead by his younger twin sister.

"Damn it Rin, I almost tripped!" He hissed as he regained his balance and composure.

"You'd be tripping balls if you thought I cared!" His younger sister named Rin shot back. Len glared at her before flicking her forehead.

"H-Hey!" She cried, then flicked him back. Thus began a war between the siblings, taking turns flicking each other until they both had a headache and a red mark on their forehead. Miku laughed lightly from her bed and the two stopped immediately and turned to her.

Rin's playfulness faded and she gave Miku a small smile before slinking out. Len slowly approached and Miku sat up slightly straighter.

"Hey Miku." Len said, grabbing his usual chair.

"Hey there, Len. How are you?" Miku asked.

"Quite fine. How about you? Ready for the radiation therapy?" Miku winced inwardly. She had told Len and the rest of her friends she was undergoing the treatment, but in truth, she wasn't. She didn't have enough money, and if she did, she'd leave _him_ with none.

Yes, it was a lie, and yes, it may be quite bad, but for the short time they'd feel comfort would make up for the short time mourning.

"Ah-about tha-Ungh!" Her sentence was cut short as Miku cried out, grasping her head. She couldn't help it. The headache was like being hit with a hammer in the skull, pounding in her eyes, in her eyes, all over.

"M-Miku! Are you alright?" Len cried, frantic. He reached out for the grey button to call a nurse, but Miku's hand laid on his.

"I-I'm fine. I feel no pain, its okay!" It was another lie; the pain was more than excruciating. She wanted to scream and cry but she couldn't. The sun shone so bright, she knew the time was near.

"H-Hey Len?" Miku whispered, turning to look at Len's face. "I…I'm not afraid."

Len looked puzzled for a second, and then realization spread over his features. His face fell slack. "N-No! Miku! D-Don't say that! It's going to be okay!"

Miku merely smiled at him. Her hand reached up. "12 years ago, you made a promise. Even now, I feel no pain, thanks to you. I'm glad at least I can go in peace." It hurt, it hurt so badly. If only she could close her eyes, it'd all end.

"And, Len? I…I love you." Tears of both sadness and pain welled in her eyes. Her right hand then flopped onto the stand next to her bed, where a sheet of paper lied, folded neatly with the name "Len Kagamine" printed on it. Len gazed at it before looking back at her. His expression hurt her to watch, so she reached up and touched his cheek.

"Read it. And don't cry, I'll always be with you, watching down. I'm…I'm a shining ray, and burning red." A small twinkle lit in her eye.

"LEN!" Rin burst in. "THE SIGN ON HER DOOR, IT MEANS NOT TO RE-SUSSCITATE!" She was frantic, but Miku merely sighed.

"Tell them that this was my choice. And for now, I want to rest…Thank you Len, thank you for everything. Goodby-"

Her sentence ended as her eyes closed and her hand fell slack against his cheek. His eyes could only widen in horror as the loud beep of the heart monitor signaled she was gone, that her heart no longer beat.

"NO! NOOO!" Rin screamed. She ran towards the bed and grabbed Miku's other hand. "Miku-nee!" She sobbed.

Nurses and doctors flustered around them, pushing them away. Len could only hear Rin screaming, and feel his hands grasp the paper with his name written on it. As they were pushed away, Len caught a glimpse of Miku's face before a nurse pulled the blanket over her face. She looked so peaceful, and all Len could do is hope that she was telling the truth when she said she went without any pain…

Slowly, holding his breath, he opened the paper. Just seeing the handwriting of the girl he loved felt like being punched in the chest. His vision was blurry from tears as he began reading the paper.

"Hey, Len. I wrote this song…I hope you like it!

_Slowly, I reach out my hand__  
><em>_To the small basket of fruits__  
><em>_Slowly, the time goes by__  
><em>_Along with all of my memories...__  
><em>_It is gonna be okay__  
><em>_I am not scared at all__  
><em>_So please, please do not cry__  
><em>_I am...___

_SHINING RAY and BURNING RED__  
><em>_Let me please act strong right now__  
><em>_The day will come where I will be going home__  
><em>_That is what I believed and waited here___

_Nothing will ever change__  
><em>_Everything will always stay the same__  
><em>_I watched the same scenery many times__  
><em>_And the same clock that is a little off...__  
><em>_Whatever I might do now__  
><em>_Whatever I might think__  
><em>_It makes no difference__  
><em>_'Cause someday...___

_SHINING RAY and BURNING RED__  
><em>_Tomorrow seems so far away__  
><em>_I am so scared, and in so much pain__  
><em>_My hands will not reach___

_The sky that is reflecting in my eyes__  
><em>_A sky without a single cloud in it__  
><em>_Right now, the only thing that I know is__  
><em>_That tomorrow will never ever come___

_I want to sleep just a little more...__  
><em>_Do you know of my little treasure box__  
><em>_In my dear little treasure box__  
><em>_Inside are my precious, precious__  
><em>_Memories... memories...___

_SHINING RAY and BURNING RED__  
><em>_Let me please act strong right now__  
><em>_I understand that the end is coming near__  
><em>_And that is why I am here___

_SHINING RAY and BURNING RED__  
><em>_I had a happy life__  
><em>_I will always look down from this shining sky__  
><em>_And watch over everyone..."_

Len paused, staring at the paper as tears formed in his eyes. "I never got to tell you, that I love you too Miku" He whispered, before breaking down and crying.

The sun shone so bright he could only think of it. She's a shining ray. With a small whimper, he reached out as to grasp the sun and whispered "Good bye, Miku…"

And then the clouds came and covered the sun and rain poured down. Yet he knew, one day, the sun would come out and shine brighter than ever, and that she'd be with him forever…

**Phew, it's done XD The lyrics to "Shining Ray" were done by NYUOtaku of deviantART. Thanks so much for letting me use them, Nyu! ^^ (link to her dA page: **.com/)

**(I'm gonna talk a lot here so feel free to skip, and contains spoilers to my other fic, "Till We Meet Again". If you haven't read it, go read it :D)**

**Yes, I said this was originally supposed to be in my other fic, "'Till We Meet Again". Miku died by getting hit by a truck in that one, and in this one she got a brain tumor so you're probably like "lolwut" (actually I bet none of you care XD)**

**But Miku was originally going to die of a brain tumor in TWMA, but it seemed a bit more dramatic if she got hit by a truck. So…yeah. **

**I absolutely do not find it in anyway humorous or was making a mockery of death by a tumor or being hit by a car. This was hard to write, given the fact my uncle died of a brain tumor himself. I just thought I should clear that up before I get some nasty comments. **

**But thanks for reading; I really poured my soul into this one, so I hope you take the time to review. Cheers. ^^**


End file.
